Lost
by Loow22
Summary: HPDM. Draco est un peu perdu, oui Draco est amoureux, et il n'a pas vraiment l'habitude.


**Auteur :** Loow22

**Rating : **M

**Genre :** Romance**, **HPDM**  
><strong>

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont tous à JK Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur : **Hey hey hey! J'ai décidé de faire un petit one shot entre deux chapitres de ma fic **de l'autre côté de la route**. C'était histoire de changer un peu d'air. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Résumé :** HPDM. Draco est un peu perdu, oui Draco est amoureux, et il n'a pas vraiment l'habitude.

* * *

><p><strong>Lost<strong>

C'est vrai Draco n'avait jamais été très courageux,

Il n'avait jamais été sincère non plus.

Il était encore moins généreux.

Et le moins sensible possible.

C'est vrai, toutes ces soi-disant qualités étaient ridicules pour lui.

Le courage ça ne servait à rien, dépasser ses limites, prendre des risques, ce n'était pas pour lui. Il était plutôt adepte de la facilité.

Et puis la sincérité c'est de la connerie. Personne n'est sincère, et encore moins Draco. Pourquoi dire la vérité quand on peut mentir et manipuler les gens? Pourquoi se faire des ennemis alors qu'on peut avoir tout le monde dans sa poche?

Ne parlons même pas de la générosité, c'est un concept absurde. Donner aux gens sans rien demander en retour, pour Draco c'est juste être con.

Et enfin non, Draco n'était pas sensible. Il était un Malfoy, il ne pleurait pas, il ne ressentait rien de spécial. Parce que les sentiments c'est toujours une faiblesse, et un Malfoy n'a aucune faiblesse.

Alors voilà, c'était ce que Draco avait toujours cru. C'était ses principes. C'était comme ça qu'il avait été éduqué, c'était sa personnalité, c'était lui.

Mais il était devant cette porte, prêt à toquer et tout semblait s'effondrer. Il avait mis deux ans à trouver du courage, en fait il avait surtout mis un an à se demander s'il allait vraiment essayer de trouver du courage, et puis finalement la réponse s'est imposée à lui. Parce que Draco était peut être adepte de facilité mais là il devait prendre ce risque parce que ça le tuait jour après jour.

Et puis Draco s'apprêtait à dire la vérité. Une vérité qui pourrait gêner. Mais on ne peut pas toujours mentir et manipuler. Il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de dire la vérité, mais là depuis qu'il y réfléchissait ça s'imposait à lui. ça le rongeait de l'intérieur, il ne pensait qu'à ça. Il a menti pendant des années et sans savoir pourquoi il se devait de rétablir la vérité.

De plus Draco avait cette envie absurde de partager, de donner, d'être généreux. Il pensait à _lui_ et finalement il se disait qu'il avait tellement à donner qu'il pourrait très bien ne rien demander en compensation, qu'il pourrait tout faire pour _lui_. Et que plusieurs fois au cours de ces deux dernières années il avait juste eu envie d'être charitable, de le serrer dans ses bras quand il savait qu'il n'allait pas bien, de lui offrir des tonnes de cadeaux, et même des fleurs, juste pour le voir sourire. Il le voulait tellement, mais à l'époque c'était pas ce que faisait un Malfoy. Sauf que maintenant Draco ne savait plus vraiment ce que c'était un Malfoy. Il était perdu.

Et enfin Draco ressentait beaucoup trop de choses à cet instant précis pour encore oser croire qu'il croyait en ses principes. Il se sentait fébrile, son cœur ne lui obéissait plus, ses mains étaient moites, et son corps s'était déplacé sans lui demander la permission jusqu'à cette porte. Draco pleurait des fois, et il s'énervait beaucoup aussi en découvrant _ses_ nouvelles conquêtes dans les journaux. Draco avait peur quand il _le_ savait en mission, oui Draco était devenu faible. Et il avait surtout la pire des faiblesses de l'homme, Draco Malfoy était amoureux.

Il en était là, dans ce couloir un dimanche soir, il était 22h50.

Perdu.

Immobilisé devant cette porte.

Les mains moites.

Le coeur battant.

Et son corps qui ne répondait plus de lui, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensa quand son poing s'avança vers la porte et qu'il toqua.

Il avait maintenant du mal à respirer, non décidément prendre des risques ce n'était pas pour lui. Pendant quelques secondes il espéra que personne n'ouvrirait cette porte, qu'_il_ n'était pas.

Et puis il entendit du bruit à l'intérieur et la poignée s'abaissa et finalement il se dit que ça ne devait pas être la bonne adresse, qu'il allait se retrouver ridicule devant un petit vieux qu'il aurait réveillé. Et peut être qu'après il repartirait chez lui, en pleurant, d'ailleurs il s'attendait tellement à voir ce petit vieux qu'il commençait presque à pleurer.

Mais la personne qui apparut derrière la porte n'était pas un petit vieux.

Non c'était _lui_.

Et Draco ne fut pas loin de la crise cardiaque. Son cerveau ordonnait à ses jambes de s'enfuir en courant mais encore une fois, son corps n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

-Malfoy? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là?

La voix était froide, acerbe mais Draco l'adora. Il fut incapable de répondre puisque ses yeux, après avoir détaillé ses cheveux décoiffés, ses yeux brillants, ses lèvres charnues, tombèrent sur son torse nu. Et c'était une vue que Draco avait du mal à supporter, il avait rêvé de ce corps des centaines de fois, et le fait qu'il soit là, devant lui, c'était beaucoup trop à éprouver.

-Malfoy je suis plutôt occupé là, tu peux faire vite s'il te plait? C'est quoi c'est un pari? Tu vas me lancer un avada kedavra dans 2 secondes et danser sur mon cadavre?

Draco pensa qu'il voulait bien danser sur _son _corps, mais seulement si celui ci est toujours en vie, il faillit le dire d'ailleurs mais la phrase resta bloquée dans sa gorge quand _il_ passa sa main négligemment dans ses cheveux, c'était un geste qu'il avait toujours voulu faire, ça avait l'air tellement agréable.

-T'es devenu attardé Malfoy? Tu comptes me faire signer une pétition contre la discrimination des malades mentaux?

Le blond fronça les sourcils, et fit non de la tête. Il avala sa salive et décida enfin à sortir un mot

-Je s…

-Harry? C'est qui?

Il se crispa, c'était une troisième voix, une voix d'homme. Evidemment, Draco avait été con. _Il_ était beaucoup plus décoiffé que d'ordinaire, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange et il l'avait accueilli torse nu. Draco aurait du comprendre. Il aurait du.

-C'est personne, j'arrive!

"personne", Draco avait l'impression qu'_il_ lui avait lancé un Endoloris tellement il avait mal. Il avait envie de pleurer devant sa stupidité, devant sa faiblesse. Sa faiblesse qui se tenait juste devant lui et qui le dévisageait avec animosité, Harry Potter.

-Euh Malfoy je sais vraiment pas ce que tu fais là mais si t'as rien à me dire je vais refermer la porte.

Harry n'attendit pas de réponse et la porte se refermait déjà sur le blond. Mais son corps, et plus particulièrement sa main retenue la porte. Harry se retourna surpris.

-C'est qui? demanda Draco.

-Qui?

-Le mec qui est avec toi?

-En quoi ça te regarde Malfoy? Va te faire foutre, t'es trop bizarre.

Et cette fois Draco ne retint pas la porte et celle ci claqua, le bruit résonna dans la tête du blond. Et il était beaucoup trop choqué par ce qui venait de se passer qu'il resta un moment immobile.

Il finit par reprendre ses esprits et transplana directement chez lui, il décida d'aller prendre une douche, c'était toujours mieux de pleurer dans sa douche, on avait pas vraiment l'impression de pleurer finalement.

°°OO°°

Harry referma la porte et secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Il avait bu quelques verres de whisky pur feu et il était plus très sur d'avoir vraiment vu Malfoy. Il entendit du bruit dans l'autre pièce et décida d'oublier ce malentendu et de rejoindre le salon.

-Alors c'était qui? demanda Ron.

-Le voisin, il me demandait quelque chose rien d'important!

-Bon bah allez dépêche toi de revenir jouer! dit Neville.

-Haha! Je savais que vous alliez aimer le strip poker les mecs!

-Ouai c'est trop drôle! fit Seamus devant une pile de jetons.

-Tu serais en train de perdre t'aurais pas ce sourire Seam'.

Harry s'assit à la place qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes auparavant.

-Mais je préfère te laisser le rôle de perdant Harry, tu le joues à merveille, répondit il en riant.

-Je t'emmerde!

Dean distribua les cartes et Harry en découvrant son jeu s'arracha encore quelques mèches de cheveux, il avait beau avoir eu énormément de chance tout au long de sa vie, là ce soir, elle était sans aucun doute partie. Il avala cul sec son verre de whisky et misa.

Harry dut bientôt abandonner quand il se retrouva en boxer, et il se fut tard alors tout le monde décida de partir. Seamus, qui n'avait enlevé aucune de ses affaires, arborait un grand sourire.

-Bon et la prochaine fois on invite les filles hein! proposa t'il.

-Oui! Et on leur explique pas les règles pour qu'elles perdent plus facilement, suggéra Neville.

-Oh! J'adore ta façon de penser mon petit Nev'! s'exclama Dean en le chopant par les épaules

-Bon allez cassez vous, rit Harry, on a cours demain!

-Dors bien 'Ry! dit Ron. A demain!

-A demain!

Et chacun leur tour ils disparurent par la cheminée. Harry rangea le whisky, les verres et son jeu de poker et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il n'avait pas arrêter de penser à la visite inattendue de Draco. Il en avait été d'ailleurs tellement bouleversé qu'il avait fini par ne plus faire attention à son jeu au poker et qu'il avait tout perdu. Il se demandait pourquoi Malfoy n'avait rien dit, ça faisait deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, il devait bien avoir quelques répliques acerbes à lui sortir. Mais non, Draco était resté planté là sans rien dire, il n'avait même pas répondu aux attaques de Harry.

Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sortit un magazine sur la finance, _gallions magazine_. Il n'était pas abonné, il ne l'avait d'ailleurs à peine lu, ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de lecture. Mais la couverture montrait un homme au cheveux couleur de lune. Il portait une chemise et une cravate noire qui le seyaient à merveille. Il avait une main dans la poche et on le voyait mettre sa veste derrière son épaule et fixé l'objectif durement. Il paraissait arrogant, orgueilleux, comme il l'avait toujours été. Le titre disait:

_"DRACO MALFOY_

_le plus jeune milliardaire de la planète"_

Il alla directement page 10 où on retrouvait d'autres photos de Draco. Il posait élégamment dans son canapé en velours, devant son manoir imposant, ou encore près de sa piscine intérieur entourée de grands arcs blanc et de mosaïques géométriques qui allaient jusqu'au plafond. A côté, il y avait un interview que Harry avait lu et relu.

_"Visage d'ange, sourire charmeur et cheveux d'or, toujours impeccable dans ses costumes hors de prix, Draco Malfoy, 20ans pèse pas loin de deux milliards de gallions à lui tout seul. Mais son histoire n'a rien d'un conte de fées puisqu'il doit tout cet argent à ses parents décédés. Il n'a rien d'un jeune ivre de gallions et de puissance, sa seule manie connue est un goût immodéré pour les costumes de grand couturier. A part ça, il nous confie qu'il préfère passer son temps dans son appartement à Londres et délaisse la demeure Malfoy à Wiltshire, lui rappelant trop de souvenirs. Pourtant c'est bien ici que Draco nous reçoit, c'est même lui qui nous ouvre les portes de son manoir, aucun majordome à l'horizon. Et même si la décoration est extravagante, Draco, lui, se révèle plus naturel qu'on l'aurait pensé." _

Harry avait du mal à retrouver l'ancien Malfoy à travers ses lignes. Mais c'est vrai que la guerre les avait tous changé. Son père était mort, et sa mère s'était suicidé, ne supportant plus la souffrance. Draco et lui étaient maintenant tous les deux orphelins. Et même si le blond s'était beaucoup moqué de lui pour ça, Harry avait beaucoup de peine pour Malfoy.

Il s'était rendu compte également que Draco était devenu encore plus beau qu'il ne l'était à Poudlard, et il se détesta de penser ça.

Il avait toujours rêvé de le revoir, il se demandait comment ils se comporteraient l'un en face de l'autre. Il se disait qu'après deux ans, qu' après la guerre il pourrait se montrer plus mature et lui tendre la main qu'il lui avait refusée neuf ans plus tôt. Mais Draco avait surgi dans sa vie sans prévenir, et Harry, en le voyant, était revenu à l'époque de Poudlard instinctivement et l'avait envoyé chier. Et il se détesta pour ça aussi.

Il ferma son magazine et alla se coucher. Avant de s'endormir il se promit que le lendemain il lui enverrait un hibou pour l'inviter à boire un verre, après tout ils habitaient dans la même ville et il lui devait bien ça.

°°OO°°

Draco avait très mal dormi cette nuit. Il fut réveillé très tôt le lundi matin. Il était 7h et il avait cours à 10h comme tous les lundis. Il se traina jusqu'à sa cuisine américaine entièrement blanche et se prépara un café. Il alla ensuite se poser dans son grand canapé blanc et admira la vue de Londres que ses grandes baies vitrées lui offraient.

Il avait une dissertation sur la dragoncelle ou varicelle du dragon à rendre pour dans deux semaines et décida donc de la commencer maintenant, ça lui ferait oublier les mésaventures de la veille.

Vers 9heures un hibou toqua à sa baie vitrée, il se demanda qui pouvait lui envoyer un courrier si tôt, et d'ailleurs qui pouvait lui envoyer un courrier tout court.

Il ouvrit sa baie vitrée et l'hibou rentra directement chez lui. Il se posa sur le rebord d'une chaise de bar et tendit la lettre à Draco. Il l'attrapa et l'hibou ne bougeait pas.

Il la décacheta et dut s'asseoir pour y croire. C'était une lettre de Harry Potter.

_"Malfoy,_

_Désolé de t'avoir reçu de cette façon hier, j'étais surpris de te voir et j'ai agi stupidement._

_J'ai entendu que tu habitais sur Londres, je pourrais t'inviter à boire un verre pour me faire pardonner si tu veux. _

_Dis moi quand tu es disponible. _

_PS: Fais attention à Ed il a tendance à être cleptomane._

_HP"_

Draco leva la tête vers son hibou qui avait attrapé la plume avec laquelle il écrivait. Il l'arracha de la patte de Ed qui le mordit par la même occasion.

-Enfoiré d'hibou!

Bon ok, Draco était très excité, l'homme dont il était amoureux l'invitait à boire un verre, même si c'était une invitation innocente c'était tout de même extraordinaire.

Alors il retourna le bout de papier et écrivit une réponse rapide à Potter avant de rendre la lettre à l'hibou qui disparut par la baie vitrée en emportant la petite cuillère de son café.

°°OO°°

Harry était déjà en retard pour ses cours et allait transplaner quand Ed entra par la fenêtre ouverte de son appartement et déposa la réponse de Draco sur la table. Il sauta dessus avec empressement et la regarda un instant comme si elle allait exploser. Il l'ouvrit enfin et fut soulager de la réponse

_"Ok pour un verre, _

_ce soir 19h au Lab bar.j'imagine que tu connais._

_répond moi si tu ne peux pas._

_DM"_

Un bar moldu, cela étonna Harry mais lui même appréciait ce bar à cocktails, il apprécia également que Draco lui propose directement un rendez vous.

Il partit en cours, retrouvant Ron et Neville à sa formation d'auror. Il ne parla toujours pas de Draco, et c'était mieux comme ça.

Il refusa d'aller boire un verre après leur journée de cours et rentra directement chez lui, il était 18h.

Il se déshabilla et sauta dans sa douche. Il eut beaucoup de mal à trouver un haut qui lui irait, mais ce serait toujours mieux que celui d'hier puisqu'il était inexistant. Il opta pour un T-shirt blanc et une veste noire, un jean slim et ses fidèles baskets hautes.

Il arriva devant le bar pile à l'heure et il vit un homme aux cheveux presque blanc assis au bar quand il entra. Harry s'approcha de lui et s'assit à côté.

-Salut.

Draco sursauta légèrement et se retourna vers Harry qui lui souriait.

-Ah salut, on va s'asseoir à une table on sera mieux?

-Oui, bonne idée.

Harry suivit vers une table avec des fauteuils un peu reculée. Il remarqua qu'il portait un de ses fameux costume hors de prix comme l'avait dit le magazine. Celui ci était entièrement noir et il avoua qu'il lui allait à la perfection.

Un serveur arriva pour prendre leur commande

-Un Labskyy s'il vous plait, demanda Harry.

-Et un cognac Martell Cordon Bleu.

-On ne se refuse rien Malfoy à ce que je vois, plaisanta Harry.

-Je n'ai pas de raison de me priver Potter.

-C'est sur.

-Donc qu'est ce que tu fais maintenant? demanda Draco alors qu'il savait exactement ce que faisait Potter comme il lisait tout ce qu'il le concernait.

-Je suis en deuxième année de formation d'auror, avec Ron et Neville.

-Oh genial, ça ne m'étonne pas trop.

-Oui c'est ce que je voulais faire. Et toi? interrogea Harry qui connaissait également la réponse puisqu'il l'avait lu dans l'interview.

-Je suis une formation de guérisseur, je croise Hermione d'ailleurs des fois.

-Hermione…

-Oh oui, elle m'a obligé à l'appeler par son prénom et finalement je me suis habitué.

Harry sourit, ça ressemblait bien à sa meilleure amie ça.

-Et donc pourquoi guérisseur? Je t'avoue que ça m'étonne un peu.

L'interview parlait déjà de ça, mais il voulait l'entendre de la bouche de Malfoy.

-Il y a un tas de personnes que je n'ai pas pu sauver pendant la guerre, et maintenant je me rend compte que j'ai été lâche et j'aimerais rattraper tout ça si c'est possible en sauvant des vies maintenant. Et évidemment pas à ta manière, pas en tuant les mages noirs, mais juste en réparant les blessures, enfin tu vois.

-Oui, c'est une très bonne idée. Tu vois souvent Hermione?

-Non pas vraiment, elle est en formation de médicomage, du coup on se croise seulement dans les couloirs, on n'a pas les mêmes cours.

-D'accord.

Le serveur revint avec leurs verres et Harry prit une gorgée de son cocktail.

-Oh et sinon je suis encore désolé de mon accueil d'hier soir.

-Oh non ne t'inquiètes pas, t'étais occupé je comprends.

Les yeux de Draco s'assombrirent et Harry ne comprit pas.

-Oui enfin pas vraiment, j'étais en pleine partie de poker avec Ron, Seamus, Neville et Dean.

Le blond le regarda maintenant avec des yeux ronds, il ne savait pas ce que c'était le poker, mais si c'était une pratique sexuelle moldue il n'en revenait pas du changement de Potter.

-C'est un jeu de carte moldu! On jouait au strip poker en fait, où quand on perd on enlève un vêtement, mais bon ce n'est pas très intéressant entre amis.

-Oh, fit Draco soulagé.

Alors Harry était célibataire, enfin du moins c'est ce que disait la gazette et maintenant Draco était prêt à la croire.

-Et t'as des nouvelles de Blaise, Pansy et tout?

-Et bien Blaise et Pansy sont partis faire leurs études en France, ils sont ensembles! Et je revois souvent Théo, il s'incruste chez moi presque tout le temps, rit Draco.

-Oh je connais ça, Ron aime bien surgir chez moi à n'importe quelle heure.

Ils parlèrent longtemps de tout et n'importe quoi, de quidditch, de leurs cours, de leurs amis, et puis d'eux aussi. Harry riait beaucoup à tout ce que disait l'ancien serpentard, et celui ci adorait son rire.

Il fut bientôt pas loin d'une heure du matin et le bar allait fermer. Chacun paya ses consommations puisque Harry refusa que Draco payent tout. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la rue et le froid les glaça.

-Bon et bien à bientôt, fit Draco un peu mal à l'aise.

-Oui. Oh si tu veux je fais une soirée jeudi soir dans mon appartement pour l'anniversaire de Ron tu devrais venir, avec Nott si tu veux! Ce serait cool.

-D'accord. J'y penserai. Faut que j'apporte un cadeau à Weasley? demanda t'il en grimaçant

Harry sourit.

-Comme tu veux, il n'est pas très difficile!

-J'imagine…, ricana le blond.

-Malfoy!

-Pardon pardon! Bon à jeudi alors!

-A jeudi.

Et ils transplanèrent tous les deux pour rejoindre leurs appartements.

°°OO°°

Draco avait opté pour une chemise de costume et un boléro Dormeuil vinage pour la soirée. Classe mais décontracté, il se fonderait parfaitement dans le décor. Il avait trainé Théodore jusque là à coup de menace et celui ci boudait complètement quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de Harry.

Ce dernier leur ouvrit, tout habillé cette fois ci et fit un grand sourire à Draco. Ils se saluèrent et Harry les laissa entrer. Il les guida jusqu'au salon où une bonne vingtaine de personnes était déjà là, de la musique rock assez forte se jouait. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Malfoy et des chuchotements prirent place.

-Alors y'a à manger là si vous voulez, et puis il y a à boire bien sur, je vais vous chercher des verres, fit Harry avant de partir et laisser Théodore et Draco seuls.

-Tout le monde a l'air ravi de nous voir, dit ironiquement Nott.

-Je m'attendais pas trop à des embrassades chaleureuses non plus.

-Tu me rappelles ce qu'on fait là?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là.

Et son regard se planta dans les yeux verts de Harry qui revenait vers eux tout sourire. Théodore suivit ce regard et soupira.

-J'ai oublié de vous demander ce que vous vouliez boire.

-Vodka pure, répondit Théodore.

-Pareil.

-Ca marche je reviens.

Et il repartir alors que Hermione se dirigeait vers eux.

-Salut Draco, c'est cool que tu sois venu!

-Salut Hermione, tu te souviens de Théodore?

-Bien sur! fit elle en lui souriant celui ci répondit par une grimace.

Harry revint avec leurs verres et Nott avala le sien d'un trait avant de disparaitre vers le buffet.

-Excusez le, je l'ai un peu trainé ici mais il est pas très social.

-T'inquiète, répondit Harry. C'est déjà bien que tu sois venu.

-Oh et j'ai quand même ramené un cadeau à Weasley, fit Draco en tendant le paquet qu'il avait dans sa main.

-C'est super gentil Draco! Donne Harry je vais le poser avec le reste, dit Hermione avant de repartir et laisser les deux autres tout seul.

-Ton appart' est… sympa.

Harry ricana "rien d'extraordinaire hein"

-C'est vrai que je me serais attendu à quelque chose de plus… de plus je-suis-le-sauveur-du-monde-sorcier-et-je-fais-la-couverture-de-la-gazette-presque-toutes-les-semaines.

Harry rit franchement cette fois.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de places pour vivre, et je suis pas particulièrement matérialiste. Je me suis juste permis un salon assez grand pour faire la fête.

-Je vois ça.

Et quelqu'un sonna à la porte alors Harry s'excusa et partit ouvrir. Le blond trouva Théodore dans un coin en train de manger des petits club sandwichs. Il voulut le rejoindre quand quelqu'un vint à sa rencontre.

-Hé tu es Draco Malfoy? demanda t'il avec un accent américain.

-Oui, tu es?

-James McFlynn, je viens de New York mais je fais mes études d'aurore en angleterre avec Harry. Je savais pas que vous vous connaissiez.

-On était ensemble à Poudlard, en fait on s'aimait pas vraiment, mais on s'est recroisé y'a pas longtemps alors voilà, expliqua Draco.

-Oh ok. Je t'ai vu sur _gallions magazine. _C'était super intéressant ton interview, ce que tu dis sur la guerre, sur tes parents. Et puis les photos, la vrai classe à l'anglaise quoi, dit il en rougissant un peu.

-Hum… merci, fit Draco un peu surpris.

-On va se chercher à boire? Ton verre est vide.

-D'accord.

Draco n'avait pas vraiment d'autres options. Théodore était maintenant sur un canapé et discutait avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, il devait être déjà bourré vu les verres de vodka qu'il avait bu. Harry était encore à parler avec les nouveaux venus qui n'étaient autres que Seamus et Dean.

Après plusieurs verres avec James, Draco avait la tête qui tournait légèrement. Ron était au centre de l'attention, il racontait l'histoire de leur première mission à Harry et lui qui s'était bien sur assez mal terminée. Tout le monde rit et Malfoy regarda Harry qui était juste à côté du roux, il aimait son rire, ce genre de rire communicatif qui vous donne tout de suite envie d'être heureux. Le gryffondor décida alors qu'il était tant d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Ron sauta de joie et fonça vers la table où les cadeaux s'entassaient. Il cria, et fit sursauter Draco par la même occasion, quand il ouvrit le cadeau de Harry qui était un gant dédicacé de Joey Jenkins, son joueur préféré des canons de Chudley. Hermione lui avait offert un album photo magique retraçant toutes ses années d'étude à Poudlard avec ses amis, elle l'avait annoté et décoré. Ron fut très ému et alla embrasser passionnément sa petite amie qui était assise juste à côté de Draco, il avait donc une superbe vue et il grimaça. Weasley ouvrit enfin le cadeau de Draco, il fut émerveillé quand il découvrit un coffret en argent, et à l'intérieur un échiquier couteux. Tout le monde, du moins tous les anciens gryffondors, se retourna vers le blond, étonné de ce cadeau luxueux, alors qu'il n'avait pas vu Ron depuis 2ans.

-C'était à mon père, essaya t'il de se justifier pour montrer qu'il n'avait rien payé.

Mais au contraire les gens le fixèrent encore plus surpris, et presque ému, même Harry. C'est vrai qu'offrir quelque chose qui appartenait à son père défunt ça parait encore plus attendrissant. Mais en vérité Draco s'en fichait complètement, il détestait les échecs, et il avait des milliers d'autres objets pour lui rappeler son père. Quand Ron eut ouvert tous ses cadeaux il vint s'asseoir à côté de Draco à la place qu'Hermione avait quitté pour aller discuter avec Ginny.

-Franchement merci Malfoy, je pensais pas que tu te rappellerai que j'aimais les échecs et je pensais encore moins que t'allais me faire un cadeau.

Draco sentit à son haleine qu'il avait un peu trop bu, et ça lui rappela qu'il fallait peut être qu'il le soit un peu plus aussi à une fête où il y avait un peu trop d'anciens gryffondor, il attrapa son verre sur la table basse et prit la bouteille de vodka.

-C'est rien Weasley! Ça m'a rien couté je te l'ai dit!

-Je sais que tu manques pas vraiment d'argent! Donc je m'en fiche de ça.

-Laisse tomber! J'ai pris un truc au pif chez moi et voilà.

-Ouai ouai moi je vois plutôt un tout nouveau Draco Malfoy, gentil, généreux et qui fait un joli cadeau au meilleur ami d'Harry Potter.

-Prends pas tes rêves pour une réalité Weasley, tu délires un peu trop.

-Mais moi je sais… enfin Hermione elle sait et puis elle m'a dit mais je sais que Harry et toi vous êtes….

-HE RON! Viens prendre ton shooter, cria Seamus.

-OUAI! répondit Ron en oubliant complètement Malfoy.

-Attends!

Draco voulut rattraper Ron mais il était déjà à l'autre bout du salon, un shooter à la main. Il soupira et s'adossa sur le canapé en buvant son verre. Qu'est ce que Ron avait voulu dire? Foutu Finnigan! Toujours là quand il ne faut pas. Théodore s'affala à côté de lui.

-Best party ever! fit il en souriant

-Sérieusement?

-Ouaii! Les aurors sont des mecs trèèèès musclés et trèèèès mignons.

Draco rit et ne put pas contredire Théodore alors qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur les fesses du survivant qui buvait des shooters un peu plus loin.

-Je crois que je suis d'accord avec toi Théo!

-Je vais rentrer avec lui si ça te dérange pas, dit il en montrant un beau brun en effet très musclé, on a bu, on ne peut pas transplaner mais heureusement il habite pas loin à pied. Parfait non?

-Parfait, s'esclaffa Draco.

-Et va t'amuser un peu avec les gryffondor mon Draydray, je sais que t'as un faible pour les gryffondor.

-Théo!

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et s'en alla avec le beau brun. Draco finit son verre d'une traite. Il allait se lever pour se resservir quand il vit Potter se diriger vers lui.

-Hé! ça va tu t'amuses?

-Euh ouais, enfin là Théo est parti du coup je vais peut être pas tarder.

-Il est à peine deux heures. Sois pas bête. Je sais! Shooter?

Draco sourit "d'accord".

-Cool! Bouge pas je reviens.

Il revint avec une bouteille et deux shooters, il s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Draco, un peu trop prés selon celui ci. Il remplit les deux verres et lui en tendit un.

-Tchin!

-Tchin!

Et ils burent leurs verres les yeux fixés l'un à l'autre. Ils grimacèrent. Harry continua de sourire, il regarda sur la table basse et le saladier de chips était vide, il l'attrapa et tendit sa main vers Draco.

-J'ai plus de chips, viens en chercher avec moi.

-Hum on a vraiment besoin d'être deux pour…

Mais le regard de Harry ne bronchait pas et sa main ne bougeait pas. Draco prit donc la main chaude de Harry et celui ci la serra avant de le trainer vers la cuisine. Il posa le saladier sur un plan de travail et ouvrit le frigo pour attraper une bière.

-Tu veux une bière?

-Euh non c'est bon merci. Elles sont où tes… chips?

-Quelles chips? demanda t'il en décapsulant sa bière.

-Celles qu'on est venu chercher.

-Ah oui non, c'était une excuse pour te trainer jusque là.

Tout en parlant Harry se rapprochait dangereusement de Draco qui reculait. Il se retrouva bientôt contre le plan de travail. Harry posa sa bière et se colla au blond.

-Hum… Potter qu'est ce que…

-Draco. Chut.

Il sursauta à l'énonciation de son prénom, c'était la première fois, et c'était génial à entendre.

-Je te l'ai pas dit mais dès que je t'ai vu arriver je t'ai trouvé magnifique, avoua Harry en effleurant le contour du visage de Draco avec son doigt.

Celui ci rougit et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais rien ne sortit. Mon dieu qu'est ce qu'il se passait? C'était pas réel. Non Harry n'était pas vraiment collé à lui en lui faisant des compliments.

-Et puis ça m'a tellement bouleversé que tu sois venu chez moi dimanche soir, j'ai pas arrêté d'y penser.

Harry parlait trop, c'était bien connu. Les gryffondors avaient toujours besoin de parler de leurs sentiments, de complimenter les gens, de leur avouer la vérité. Mais Draco n'était pas un gryffondor alors Draco posa sa main sur la nuque de Harry et pressa ses lèvres contres les siennes. Harry gémit sous la surprise et renchérit le baiser. Il força l'entrer de sa bouche avec sa langue et le baiser s'intensifia. Il se colla un peu plus contre le corps du blond et celui ci gémit à son tour. Les mains d'Harry passait dans les cheveux de Draco, il le décoiffait et cela ne le dérangea pas, au contraire la passion qu'il y mettait l'excitait un peu plus. L'ancien serpentard plaqua sa main sur le bas du dos de Harry pour que leurs bassins se rapprochent un peu plus. Ils étaient en érection tous les deux, et Draco eut du mal à respirer.

Les mains de l'ancien gryffondor descendirent dangereusement vers le pantalon du blond et il commença à le déboutonner. Celui ci se recula et regarda Harry surpris.

-Et si quelqu'un rentre?

-Je m'en fiche, répondit le brun d'une voix rauque en se mettant à genoux et baissa son pantalon.

La poitrine de Draco se soulevait rapidement et il gémit encore une fois quand la main de Harry se posa sur son pénis érigé à travers son caleçon alors qu'il embrassait le bas de son ventre blanc complètement imberbe. Il baissa enfin le dernier bout de tissus qui gênait et Harry admira un instant la virilité de Draco un sourire aux lèvres. Cela excita encore un peu le blond et il s'accrocha au meuble pour ne pas tomber. Le brun referma sa main sur son sexe et l'effleura de sa langue. Il titilla son gland avec le bout de sa langue et Draco expira fort. La main fit alors des va et vient sur sa virilité alors que la bouche embrassait la peau sensible. Il prit alors le pénis à pleine bouche et Draco gémit un peu plus fort. Sa bouche fit des va et vient lents, puis de plus en plus rapides.

Le blond baissa les yeux et faillit jouir rien qu'en voyant Harry Potter lui faire une fellation. Sa langue jouait habilement avec sa virilité et c'était divin. Draco passa ses mains dans ses cheveux non pas pour forcer ses mouvements mais juste pour les accompagner. Au bout de quelques minutes il prévint Harry qu'il allait jouir et celui ci ne retira pas sa bouche, il récupéra tout le sperme de Draco. Celui ci avait des tremblements et ses jambes ne le tenaient pas, il tomba près de Harry, essoufflé.

-Mon dieu Harry...

Celui ci sourit tout en caressant la joue de Draco.

-Il faudrait qu'on y retourne, les autres vont se poser des questions.

Le blond acquiesça, il se rhabilla et après quelques baisers volés à Harry ils retournèrent dans le salon, le saladier toujours vide.

-Bah alors Harry qu'est ce que tu foutais? demanda Ron, on faisait un jeu à boire!

Le roux vit alors Draco juste derrière lui les cheveux anormalement décoiffé. Il eut alors un grand sourire et repartit sans rien dire.

-Recoiffe toi un peu sale dépravé! Tu ne passes pas inaperçu comme ça!

-Je t'emmerde, répondit il en aplatissant ses mèches blondes.

-Quoi que j'aime bien ton côté dépravé.

-Je sais.

Ils allèrent alors s'asseoir avec les autres, du moins ceux qui restaient, qui étaient tous en rond un verre à la main. Pendant ce jeu, Draco qui était encore quelque peu perturbé but beaucoup puisqu'il ne comprenait rien aux règles. Et quand Dean, Seamus, Ginny, Neville, Ron et Hermione décidèrent de partir lui préféra ne pas bouger de peur de se ridiculiser devant Harry. Les six autres s'en allèrent, un petit sourire aux lèvres de laisser Draco et leur ami ensemble.

-Alors tu as décidé de dormir là Malfoy?

-Oh maintenant tu m'appelles Malfoy?

-Vieille habitude, Draco.

-Je préfère Draco sans hésitation, dit il tout en se relevant difficilement, il faillit tomber et Harry accourut pour le retenir.

-Tu es beaucoup trop saoul pour transplaner de toute façon, tu devrais dormir ici.

Le blond en profita d'être dans les bras d'Harry pour l'embrasser, mais ça lui tourna rapidement la tête et arrêta avant de lui vomir dessus.

-Allez viens dans ma chambre.

-Tu n'oserais pas abuser de moi quand même Harry?

-Jamais de la vie!

-Foutu gryffondor!

Harry s'esclaffa. Il le posa délicatement à l'intérieur de son lit, lui enleva ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, son pantalon,son boléro et sa chemise. Il caressa doucement le torse de Draco sans pouvoir se retenir. Celui ci gémit légèrement et se tourna pour s'emmitoufler un peu plus dans les couvertures. Le brun enleva aussi ses affaires et se coucha près de lui, le blond passa ses mains autour de son ventre et posa sa tête sur son torse. Harry huma la douce odeur de ses cheveux et lui caressa le dos. Ils s'endormirent comme ça dans la seconde qui suivit.

Draco fut le premier à se réveiller. Il avait oublié une partie de la soirée, dès qu'ils avaient commencé à jouer il ne se rappelait plus très bien. Il se demanda alors où il était, il se retourna et sursauta à la vue de Harry, parfaitement endormi près de lui. Il l'observa un moment.

C'était évident que Harry était bourré lui aussi. Il avait du se glisser dans son lit, ou bien Harry avait peut être juste voulu essayer avec lui, histoire de s'amuser, sans se rendre compte qu'il était Draco Malfoy. Et il allait surement être très mal à l'aise en se réveillant, il allait le jeter dehors, et peut être même qu'il ne voudra plus jamais le revoir.

Alors Draco savait ce qu'il devait faire: filer en douce. Il se rhabilla en essayant de faire le moins de bruit de possible, attrapa ses chaussures et prit toutes les précautions du monde pour descendre la poignée et ouvrir la porte, sauf que celle ci grinça malgré tout et Harry bougea dans son lit. Draco s'empressa de passer la porte, et partir le plus rapidement possible, malheureusement il trébucha sur une canette de bière et faillit s'étaler de tout son long, il jura intérieurement.

-Où tu vas?

Draco sursauta et se retourna vers un Harry encore endormi et presque nu. Il déglutit et réussit à répondre:

-Je vais partir, j'ai cours tôt aujourd'hui.

-On se revoit quand?

Il le regarda surpris.

-Tu veux qu'on se revoit?

-Bien sur que je veux, tu crois que c'était rien hier soir?

-Je sais pas, je pensais juste… Je ne sais pas.

-Tu pensais quoi?

-Et bien peut être que c'était juste… pour t'amuser, que t'étais bourré. Mais que finalement, enfin je ne suis rien, contrairement à toi.

-Draco.

Il se rapprocha de lui, il posa sa main sur sa joue.

-Tu es loin d'être rien. J'ai pensé à toi, tous les jours pendant deux ans. Je pensais qu'avec le temps je t'oublierai, je pensais d'ailleurs t'avoir oublier, mais tu es venu chez moi, je t'ai revu et mon coeur s'est perdu.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu dis ça Harry, je… j'ai servi à rien pendant la guerre, j'ai été lâche, inutile, j'ai été tout le contraire de toi. Je t'ai détesté pendant des années, mon père était un mangemort, je suis de la pire espèce. Je ne veux pas te salir, je ne veux pas t'empêcher d'être cette personne géniale que tu es.

Harry se rapprocha de Draco, l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le premier mur qu'il trouva avec violence. Le blond le regarda plus qu'étonné.

-Putain tu vas arrêter avec tes conneries, je suis complètement fou de toi! Tu ne peux pas réapparaitre dans ma vie et croire que tu peux disparaitre comme ça une semaine après. J'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir. Alors oublie toutes ces pensées néfastes et laisse toi faire.

Harry écrasa alors ses lèvres sur celles de Draco.

-T'es sur de ce que tu fais Harry?

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sur de quelque chose. Alors maintenant retournons dans ce lit et oublions cette journée de cours.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant. Draco finit par acquiescer et il prit la main de Harry pour le ramener dans la chambre et claqua la porte derrière eux.

* * *

><p>Oui oui la fin n'est peut être pas si bien que ça, je le conçois. Mais je suis pas une fille patiente. Je voulais le mettre en ligne! :P J'aviserai plus tard.<p>

Love.

(et pour ceux qui lisent "de l'autre côté de la route" la suite devrait peut être arriver la semaine prochaine! plus facilement en fin de semaine.


End file.
